


A Certain Grave Marker

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. There were other people to find for Unity to control.





	A Certain Grave Marker

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

There were other people to find for Unity to control. Reverend Amos Howell looked ahead and frowned at the same time. Nothing was going to distract him. Reverend Amos Howell walked by a cemetery before he glanced at it. He paused. Eyes widened. Nothing distracted him. Except his mother's grave.

 

THE END


End file.
